The First To The Throne
by kirbykirbz
Summary: Set after the first episode of Season One. Making it safely down the tower with the memories of his encounter, Bran reveals the secret held by Jaime and Cersei Lannister. They are stripped of their titles and sent in disgrace back to Casterly Rock. When King Robert mysteriously dies a short while later, the throne is anyone's for the taking. Including the Lannisters.
1. Looking Through The Window

_Brandon "Bran" Stark a boy of ten, had taken this risk many times. The stones were steady enough, but from such great heights it was a long fall to the ground. He had promised his mother Catelyn Stark that he would stop clambering up the stone walls of Winterfell, a promise he had made and broken several times before. But she wouldn't notice, not with all of the company she had to keep her entertained. Robert Baratheon, the King of all of Westeros, his family and other entourage had arrived on official business. This meant that, being the wife of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, she was busy accommodating for her guests. _

_Bran ascended up the tower, grasping onto vines, wooden beams and foot holes to hoist himself up. His direwolf Summer observed from the ground, nervously awaiting his master's return. Bran proceeded to head towards the gates when he heard muffled noises coming from inside the tower. Unsure of what or who they belonged to, Bran made his way toward the window. Reaching the archway, Bran peered in as he saw a man half naked and on his knees. He recognized the man as Ser Jaime Lannister, a knight of the Kingsguard. Jaime had not yet noticed Bran as he was thrusting into the behind of a blonde woman. Bran froze, unsure of what to do. His instinct told him to leave before he was discovered, but with curiosity he watched on as Jaime committed this foreign act. _

_Bran suppressed a gasp as the blonde maiden revealed her face. It was that of Cersei Lannister, the King's wife. The Queen looked directly at Bran, her incestuous secret had been discovered. Cersei and her younger twin brother Jaime had been having an affair for quite some time, and it was he that fathered her three children. They kept it hidden, and Cersei claimed the children were her King's.  
"Stop, stop!" commanded Cersei in panic, attempting to cloak herself. Jaime too had seen who was watching them.  
Bran hurried out the window to climb down, but Jaime was faster and grabbed the boy by his shirt. _

"_Are you completely mad?" questioned Jaime, as he held Bran in the window.  
"He saw us!" uttered Cersei.  
Bran scrambled to leave, suddenly feeling quite frightened of the consequences of being a witness.  
"It's alright" assured Jaime calmly, gripping tighter onto Bran's shirt.  
"He saw us!" repeated Cersei, with more authority in her wavering voice.  
"I heard you the first time" replied Jaime over his shoulder. He then looked past Bran and down to the ground, realising the distance Bran had climbed. "You're quite the little climber aren't you? How old are you boy?"  
"Ten" Bran replied anxiously.  
"Ten" echoed Jaime, and sudden relief seemed to flood his face. He made a gesture to let go of Bran and turned back to his sister. _

"_The things I do for love" Jaime said, amusedly. And with that he pushed Bran out of the archway, hoping the secret would die with the Stark boy. _

Bran grasped desperately onto one of the rafters, hearing nothing but the loud barks of Summer who never left the side of the tower. Robb Stark, the eldest of the Stark children had been walking past when he spotted his slim younger brother dangling from the tower. He walked over with an amused smile as Bran safely descended down the tower. Bran landed with a thud and took in heavy breaths. "You better not let Mother catch you climbing again" grinned Robb as he approached the tower, but his expression dropped when he saw Bran's worried colourless face.  
"Bran, what's wrong?"  
Bran glanced back up to the window, knowing the capability of Jaime Lannister. He was lucky this time. But if he told anyone what he saw, he mightn't be so lucky next time.  
"Nothing" murmured Bran, looking at his shoes. Before Robb could ask any more questions, or either of the Lannister twins could find him, he ran towards his room with Summer bounding behind him.

That night Bran had gone to bed earlier than usual, avoiding the banquet hall altogether. Just before the feast had started, his older sister Sansa Stark had come in to fetch him. "Don't argue" she sighed in her proper voice, "Mother says we're all to be present." Sansa had taken a liking to Cersei's eldest son Joffrey. Joffrey was the next in line for the throne and Sansa was more than happy to be betrothed to him.  
"I don't want to go" stated Bran, burying himself under his fur blankets. Sansa rolled her eyes and exited Bran's room, not wanting to miss a moment of Joffrey's company.

The banquet hall was filled with noise and festivities. People chatted gaily as they sat around the heavy wooden tables, dining on food set before them. Rickon Stark, the youngest of the Stark children was looking bored as he waited for Bran to arrive to keep him company. Arya Stark, the tomboyish daughter of Eddard and Catelyn, was sneaking food out to the direwolves and lingered to make sure Jon Snow wasn't lonely. Jon was the bastard child of Eddard Stark's, and in the eyes of Catelyn he was a reminder of sin. Jon knew he didn't belong in there so he practiced his swordcraft outside, readying himself for Night's Watch. Catelyn was about to take her place beside the Queen when Sansa came over.

"I tried. He won't leave his room" she said simply, as she looked for the table with her friends around it. Robb entered a few seconds later and Catelyn pulled him aside.  
"Robb, would you mind telling your father that I've gone to fetch Bran. I'll be back in a moment."  
He nodded, and then remembered his earlier encounter.  
"Mother, Bran was acting particularly strange this morning. When I saw him, he was hanging on for dear life to the side of the tower. I asked him what was wrong but he looked too scared to say."  
"Hanging?" she asked in a mix of surprise and shock.  
"Bran's climbed those walls a thousand times over; something had to have gone wrong. He nearly fell from the top."  
Robb asked his mother to wait whilst he went and spoke to his father. Eddard looked over at Catelyn and then back to Robb. Soon after Robb came back to his mother and the two of them went back towards the Stark residence.

Summer growled lowly as a knock came from the other side of the door. Jolting awake, Bran went and opened it. There stood Robb and his mother, and silently the three of them sat in Bran's room.  
"Bran, I will not scold you for climbing that wall. But you need to tell me what happened."  
"Nothing, I just fell and-"  
"Brandon Stark, eyes to me. You always look at your feet when you're lying. You've climbed that tower so many times before. Please, tell me."  
Bran's eyes shifted between Robb and his mother, reluctantly about to share what happened. He told them about how he had climbed up the tower, heard something and wanted to see what it was. He described what he had seen in his ten year old way, saying that it looked like what Theon Greyjoy, Robb's best friend and local prostitute Ros did when he accidentally saw them in the stables.

"There's more" said Bran. "When I was hanging from the beam just below the window…"  
"What is it?" his mother asked, concerned.  
"The Queen asked her brother what will happen if people find out about her children?"  
"What about her children Bran?" interjected Robb, confused.  
"That their father isn't Robert. That they are children of Ser Jaime."  
"You're certain Bran?" questioned Robb.  
"Yes. I'm certain."  
Robb turned to his mother, unsure of what to do with this new information.  
"What do we do?"  
"We tell your father, and only your father" Catelyn decided, taking Bran into her arms. "He would know, better than any of us, what to do." 


	2. When A Wolf Falls, A Lion Falls Too

Robb returned to the banquet hall whilst Catelyn comforted Bran. The men drank ale like it would be their last glass and the women were content gossiping about the happenings. Robb approached his father who was in conversation with King Robert. Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon had been friends for more than twenty years; it was Eddard that helped him secure the throne once the previous King was slayed.

"Father, may I have a word. It is a matter of some urgency."  
Eddard saw the hard expression on his son's face and had no doubt that it was an urgent situation.  
"Go on Ned, I'll be wanting to fill up my wine anyway" laughed Robert, staggering towards his table.  
Eddard laughed, following Robb outside. They walked further on until they reached the Stark residence. Puzzled, Eddard followed Robb to Bran's room. Catelyn was still present, helping Bran brush the fur of Summer. They both looked up as Lord Stark entered and Robb indicated towards Bran.

"What is it son?"  
Bran stopped what he was doing and explained the events that took place earlier.  
"Robert's always had his doubts about those children…" Eddard thought aloud. "Are you absolutely sure Bran?"  
"I nearly died today" Bran said staring straight into his father's eyes, the sincerity so apparent that his story could not be doubted.  
"This cannot wait, I have to tell Robert. Tonight."  
"I can't believe that these people, who tried to kill my son are sitting at a table pretending nothing has happened" Catelyn said infuriated.  
"Cat, you stay here with Bran. I'm surprised Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei haven't come to cover their own tracks."

Eddard and Robb hurried back to the hall and spotted King Robert immediately. He was a hairy, portly man who had surrounded himself with alcohol and women. Eddard strode over to him and asked for a word in private. Euphoric from the rush of the wine, Robert laughed as he and Eddard made their way outside. Robb looked over at the Queen who was watching them both with a frosty stare. She looked to Jaime, maintaining her cool demeanour as the two became immersed in conversation.

"What is it Ned, I've got wine to drink and tits to stare at" grinned Robert.  
"My son Bran has told me some shocking news, your Grace. It is because you're like a brother to me, that I feel the duty to inform you lies with me."  
Robert snorted and placed a hand on Eddard's shoulder. "Skip the formalities and get on with the damn tale then."  
"My son witnessed Ser Jaime Lannister and your Queen Cersei making love" he paused, unsure of whether he wanted to continue. Robert looked at him with impatient eyes and Eddard drew in a breath.  
"Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were fathered by Jaime."  
Robert withdrew his hand from Eddard's shoulder, but quickly replaced it there to steady himself.  
The silence lingered for a while until Robert finally spoke.  
"I knew it, could feel it in my bones that something wasn't right about her. A beautiful bitch is still a bitch after all. I'll deal with this the moment I set foot back in King's Landing."

Eddard nodded and proceeded to head back when Robert pulled on his arm.  
"I appreciate you telling me Ned, you're a true friend."  
"I'm not your friend. I'm your brother Robert, not by blood but by choice."  
Robert smiled and embraced Eddard with one of his big bear hugs.  
"You know what, fuck the Lannisters. We're going to tell that whole hall and everyone in it the truth."

Robert went back into the party, clambered up to his table and tapped a spoon against his glass. The chime fell on deaf ears as people continued their own conversations.  
Robert rolled his eyes and smashed his glass against the ground, commanding attention from all of his subjects.  
"I have something to say to you lot, so listen up and listen good."  
Cersei stood beside him and whispered in his ear, "do you really think an inebriated speech is necessary your Grace?"  
"Hold your tongue woman" he whispered back viciously.  
She looked on with a false smile, remaining composed as she retreated to her seat behind the table next to Jaime.

"This woman who sits behind me is my Queen, the man beside her is her brother Ser Jaime Lannister. We all know their second motto is 'a Lannister always pays his debts'. I propose a third motto this evening."  
"And what would that be Robert?" asked Jaime with a humoured smirk.  
"A Lannister will always get what's coming to them."  
Jaime observed him with a cocked eyebrow and stumped expression.  
Robert pointed towards the doors, and everyone turned their heads in unison. There stood Bran Stark with his mother and brother.  
"Come up here lad" requested Robert, in a tone he reserved for people he liked.  
Eddard went up with Bran and they stood next to Robert as he addressed the crowd.  
"My darling Queen, and her valiant brother Ser Jaime Lannister have been fucking behind my back. Joffrey, the heir to the throne is not mine. Neither are the Myrcella and Tommen."  
The hall let out a collective gasp of horror. Joffrey stared on in anguish at his mother and father as both of them failed to look him in the eye.

"When little Bran Stark climbed a tower today, he accidentally stumbled across this disgusting affair. And what did Jaime do when he found Bran? He pushed him out of a window."  
Robert turned his face to Jaime in with a look of disdain as the hall erupted into emotional exchanges.  
"We should change your fucking name to Boyslayer instead of Kingslayer."  
Jaime hung his head a little as the hall was disrupted by the sound of a second glass breaking.  
The room fell silent at Cersei stood up to Robert.  
"You're not honestly going to believe the foolish imaginings of a ten year old boy are you?"  
"I value his word over yours Cer-"  
"You value Ned's children more than your own" she cried.  
"Cersei…" warned Jaime.  
"You value him over me" she continued, playing for sympathy.  
"Cersei!" yelled Jaime. "We've been found out. We can't buy our way out of this one."

"It's true. Cersei and I have been in love for years. The Targaryens have been marrying among siblings for years. Whilst Cersei and I would never marry, we knew that we couldn't be parted."  
Cersei stared at the floor, avoiding the judgemental gazes of everyone.  
"And yes I pushed Bran out the window; I hoped it would kill him. I never expected to be bested by a ten year old boy. But I hold no secrets now."

Robert took this sudden admittance as a confession and cleared his throat.  
"Then I, Robert Baratheon, the first of my name. King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, strip Ser Jaime Lannister of his titles, knighthood and place in the Kingsguard."  
Jaime's face reflected that of a broken man, but hinted a small look of contentment.  
"I denounce Cersei Lannister her title of Queen, as I'm sure The Gods will allow me to annul this marriage. Joffrey Lannister no longer has claim to the throne and nor will any Lannister whilst I am still King. At first light, all of you will piss off back to Casterly Rock and tell your father that the stags and lions no longer hold an alliance."

Robert then stood down and went outside to get some air, flipping a few tables and chairs in his exit path. Eddard took Bran back to Catelyn and went off to find Robert. Eddard Stark was certain of three things. One, his son was lucky to be alive. Two, judging by the thunderous sounds of vomiting Robert had probably had too much to drink. And three, whilst Cersei and Jaime had been exposed and humiliated, the Starks had definitely not heard the last of the Lannisters.


	3. Revenge, Ravens And Riders

The orange sunrise illuminated the earth, and it was easy to forget that winter was coming. The horses were tacked and the travellers were ready to return home. The gates were opened but before anyone could exit, a chestnut horse came galloping through the stone archway. The residents of Winterfell, Eddard Stark and the rest of the Starks watched as a man the size of a small child dismounted his horse. Robert stood beside the Starks and instantly recognised the half man as Tyrion Lannister, the dwarfed brother of Cersei and Jaime. Tyrion walked over to see all of Winterfell gathered together, with all of the Lannisters getting ready to ride home.  
"Are we moving this party elsewhere?" asked Tyrion as walked towards the crowd.  
He bowed to Robert, which always was greeted with some repressed laughter. Tyrion bowing to make himself lower to the ground seemed impossible for a man of his height.

"Where are we going, your Grace?"  
"I'm going home, my lot are going home. You Lannisters are marching back to Casterly Rock."  
"And why would we be doing that, I just got here."  
"Ask your sister, or your brother" replied Robert, his face shifting into a grimace.  
Tyrion nodded and strode over to his family for a greeting and an explanation. He clicked his small fingers and Lancel Lannister, his pompous cousin ran to his side with a bottle of wine.  
"Well, why are we heading back to Casterly Rock my dear sister?" queried Tyrion as he faced Cersei.  
Cersei ran her fingers through her golden hair, remaining tight lipped.  
"Brother?"  
Jaime shifted on his feet but didn't falter. "We're no longer needed in King's Landing."  
Feeling like that was an adequate clarification, Jaime helped Cersei into her carriage and got on his horse.

Tyrion shook his head in annoyance and clicked again. Lancel scrambled over to help Tyrion mount his horse. Within a few moments the Lannisters and their followers were ready to leave. Cersei rode over to Robert and the Starks, Jaime in tow.  
"I assure you, that you have not heard the last of us" she hissed when Robert was in earshot.  
"A man can only dream that he could hear the last of you" he replied with a sneer.  
Cersei looked back to her children. Tommen and Myrcella were patiently waiting to go whilst Joffrey was saying his goodbyes to a teary Sansa Stark who walked with him towards the gates. Cersei frowned slightly but signalled that they were ready to go. One by one the wagons, horses and people exited as quickly as they had come in. Bran had gone to climb the tower to see them off, a habit born out of ritual. But Robb shot him a warning look and Bran knew that he wouldn't be climbing anytime soon.

As soon as the last of the lions had left, the crowd dispersed and the air around Winterfell seemed to feel normal again. Robert and Eddard retreated to the kitchens and Catelyn helped the others ready the hall for another night of dinner. Robert had found the food he was looking for and bit off a chunk of bread, leaning beside Eddard on the sturdy table.

"Well… that's that then" sighed Robert.  
"What are your plans, your Grace?" asked Eddard.  
"Don't know Ned. I'll tell you one thing though, a good hunt is overdue. What are your plans Lord Stark? You wouldn't fancy being the hand of the King and heir to the throne by any chance?"  
Eddard looked at him in astonishment.  
"Robert, you've got your brothers Stannis and Renly. I'm not a Baratheon."  
"But you are my brother Ned, even more so than the two of them. Besides could you really see an old cod like Stannis winning the hearts of the people? Piss on that."  
The two of them laughed, knowing that Stannis Baratheon had a permanent soured expression.  
"I'll let you think about it Ned" Robert smiled, "we're leaving tomorrow at dawn."  
Eddard shook his King's hand and then went to see if the horses had been tended to.

Jaime's horse neighed loudly as he dismounted it and tied it to the post. The Lannister clan had arrived in Torrhen's Square and most of them approached the castle of House Tallhart. Tommen, Myrcella, Lancel and a few of the others stayed behind with the cavalry and carts. But before they could even make it to the gate, a skinny pale skinned boy no older than fourteen greeted them. Trembling in the presence of Jaime Lannister, the young boy cleared his throat nervously.  
"I'm sorry Ser Jaime. No Lannisters are permitted to enter" the boy stuttered apologetically, reading off a piece of paper.  
"On whose orders?" frowned Jaime as he took the message from the boy.  
"The King himself, sir. He sent a rider in the night. The rider instructed us to send ravens with the same message to every castle and manor between Winterfell and Casterly Rock."  
Cersei shook her head in disbelief, but she knew that it would be something Robert would instruct out of spite.

"It's a three week journey to Casterly Rock, if not longer. Where are we supposed to stay?"  
"You could try the inn south of here, there's quite a few on your way" piped up the boy.  
The very suggestion of staying amongst peasants made Cersei roll her eyes and when Tyrion suggested that a few pints of ale would be a good idea, she shot him an icy glare.  
"You lad, what's your name?" Jaime asked the young boy.  
"Brandon Tallhart" the boy replied.  
Jaime eyed him off for a moment, but then nodded and turned back towards his party.  
"It looks like we're off to the inn then" he said simply, clapping his hands together in a decisive notion. Right before the clan were ready to travel again, a girlish squeal could be heard from back over towards the horses. Jaime ran with Cersei and the others behind him, certain the scream came out of Myrcella's mouth.

When they arrived, the young princess pointed to the wagon and claimed that something was moving in there. Tommen supported her claim. Jaime pulled his steel sword from its sheathe and pointed it towards the pelts that the mobbing thing was hiding under. Swiftly, he caught the pelts on his blade and removed them.  
"What on earth are you doing here?"

The sun had set and the sky was darkening, the great white moon shining over Winterfell. Despite the controversial news of yesterday, the festivities still continued. Catelyn shrugged into her furs as she looked around Winterfell. She didn't know where to search but she knew she had to. None of the Stark children had been of much help, and Eddard had been too busy managing the daily affairs of Winterfell. Catelyn leaned against the stables, her breath turning to fog as she closed her eyes. After but a second of thought, her eyes snapped open and she hurried back to the banquet hall. Eddard was pacing back and forth but came to a standstill when Catelyn ran in.  
"Did you find her?"  
"The last time I remember seeing her was this morning when she was out with the rest of us."  
"And none of the children have seen her?"  
"No Ned. Nobody has seen her, not since dawn. Sansa is gone."


End file.
